


Cadmus' Sons

by PhantomRadio (killjoyarts)



Category: Batman Beyond, Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also by some fics on ff.net that i can't find, i haven't watched yj recently enough to be doing this OH WELL, inspired by fanart i saw 3000 years ago, this is why you bookmark things kids!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoyarts/pseuds/PhantomRadio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad want to prove themselves to their mentors, so when the Justice League goes to battle Wotan instead of investigating a fire at Cadmus, the boys take it upon themselves to solve the case. While investigating deeper into what Cadmus has been doing, they find not one, but two top secret projects; Project Kr- the teenage clone of Superman, and Project Beyond- the teenage clone of Batman. Now the boys have to battle and sneak their way out of the facility to save the two boys and free them from Cadmus' control.</p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/16419">Partially inspired by this (sadly unfinished) series by CMAeris</a> which first introduced me to the idea of a Cadmus born Terry, but I wanted to put my own spin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> If my obsession with Terry McGinnis AUs wasn't obvious before, then it sure as hell is now.
> 
> Also, this was written on mobile so I'll fix any errors in a few days when I have access to a computer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Projects Kr and Beyond are discovered, and some investigation is done.

"Uh, guys? You'll wanna see this." Kid Flash hit a few keys on the control board, the whirring and hissing of machinery making Aqualad and Robin turn towards Kid Flash, then towards the two large pods in the center of the room.

"Whoa." Was all Robin could exclaim as the two figures in the pods became visible.

In both pods were pale, dark-haired boys that looked to be teenagers, who both seemed to be in some sort of stasis. The boy on the left was slightly bigger; more muscular with wider shoulders and a squarer jaw. His suit was white and seemed to be glowing, but the more interesting part seemed to be the large red "S" smack in the middle of his chest.

The boy on the right was slightly thinner but still muscular- like he had been built more for speed and acrobatics instead of strength like the other boy. His suit was completely black except for a large red bat symbol on his chest. Unlike the other boy, he had several IVs hooked into his arm, each feeding unknown fluids into him.

Both pods had large letters printed on them, situated around the boys' chest level. The left pod read "Kr" and the right read "Beyond". At the top of each pod, there were three small creatures that the boys couldn't identify.

Kid Flash walked around the console and up to the pod on the left. "Big 'K,' little 'r,' the atomic symbol for Krypton." His voice was filled with awe as well as shock as he turned back towards his teammate. "Clone?" 

Aqualad turned toward his younger companion. "Robin, hack." He ordered.

"Oh, right, right." Robin turned away from the pod on the right. As he plugged his gear in and began typing, he asked "What do you think 'Beyond' stands for?"

"Dunno. 'Batman Beyond' maybe." Kid Flash turned to the pod on the right. "Think he's a clone too?"

"Let's find out." Robin finished hacling and brought up some files. "Weapon designated Superboy, a clone force-grown in...sixteen weeks?" His voice was filled with disbelief. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected. "And the other one?"

Robin nodded. "Weapon designated Batman Beyond- hey, good call KF- or Batman 2.0, a clone grown over two years from DNA aquired from Batman." His voice became strained at the end, glancing up at the figure in question.

"No way the big guys know about this." Kid Flash accused. "But how did they keep them so secret? Doesn't Superman have to be powered by the sun? They would've had to go outside at least once a day for Superboy."

"Solar suit allows Superboy to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven. The IVs keep Beyond alive without the need for food." Robin told him, sounding slightly disgusted.

Aqualad looked up at the pods. "And those... creatures?" 

"Genomorph gnomes -telepathic- force-feeding them an education." Robin informed them.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash growled. "They're making slaves out of, well, Superman and Batman's sons." Both he and Aqualad noted Robin's small flinch at that.

"Now we contact the league." Aqualad told them.

Each of the boys tried to get in touch with their mentor, but to no avail. "No signal." Robin groused.

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid Flash said. He looked back at the pods, not noticing the horns on the G-Gnomes turning red. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave them like this." Robin agreed.

Aqualad thought for a moment, turning to Robin as he came to a decision. "Set them free. Do it." Robin nodded and brought up a screen on his gauntlet, typing quickly and then swiping his fingers down. As he did so, the pods opened.

Superboy's arm moved- his knuckles cracking and his eyes flashing open a second after. Beyond groaned, opening his eyes as well. A second of tense silence passed before Superboy shot out of his pod, tackling Aqualad. He started beating Aqualad as Robin and Kid Flash ran to help. "Hold on Supey!" Kid Flash yelled, grabbing Superboy's arm while Robin wrapoed his arms around his head.

"We're on your side!" Robin shouted, just before Superboy punched Kid Flash into a tube on the other side of the room. 

"I don't want to do this!" Robin yelled, pulling back Superboy's arm and putting him in a headlock. He quickly grabbed a smoke bomb from his utility belt and threw it in Superboy's face, letting go of him and jumping away. Aqualad took the opportunity to kick Superboy, sending him flying back towards the command console. Robin aimed a taser at Superboy as he stood up, shooting it as he regained his footing. The taser didn't affecf him though, so he yanked on the cord, pulling Robin towards him then punching him to the ground when he got within reach, placing a foot on Robin's chest to keep him down.

Aqualad shot up, pulling his weapon off his back and shaping the water into a hammer, shouting "Enough!" as he swung at Superboy, sending him flying back towards his pod. Aqualad bent down to help Robin get up, but the younger boy juat groaned and fell back to the ground. Aqualad looked up, sensing Superboy approaching them again. He shot up, holding up his hand as he declared "We are trying to help you."

Superboy looked ready to charge at Aqualad again, but another voice stopped him. "Superboy! Stand down." Both Superboy and Aqualad turned to see Beyond, who had spent the span of the fight taking out his various IV lines. He stared Superboy down, willing him to listen.

Superboy scowled before turning back to Aqualad; rushing him and slamming him into the wall, knocking Aqualad unconcious. He then walked over to the sealed door, ripping it off its hinges, letting Desmond and Guardian inside.

Desmond looked around at the destruction inside the room, scowling at Beyond- who was walking towards him. "Was knocking them all unconscious and probably seriously injuri them really nessescary?" Beyond asked, venom in his voice.

"Yes." Desmond replied tersely, before putting his hand on Superboy's shoulder to address him. "Attaboy."


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made, tentative friendships are forged, and an escape attempt is attempted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been binge-watching the DCAU (I'm currently switching between Justice League and The New Batman Adventures) and inspiration struck so you get an update 5 days early. Woo hoo!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta! If anyone's interested!

"Time _runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!"_

Kid Flash gasped as he awoke, half in pain remaining from his brief fight with Superboy, half in shock at being woken up so abruptly. He looked down through the glass of the pod he was contained in (and when did that happen? Is that why he couldn't move?) and saw Superboy staring straight at him. "What? What- what do you want?" Kid Flash half-yelled shakily. "Quit staring." He said in a sturdier voice, "You're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF," Kid Flash turned to his left and noticed Robin for the first time- he was in an identical looking pod with his arms shackled above his head. "how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"We were only trying to help." Aqualad interrupted, noticing how tense Superboy was becoming.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us!" Kid Flash accused. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend" Aqualad stressed the word slightly, "was not in full control of his actions." 

"Wha-what if I... What if I wasn't?" Superboy haltingly spoke.

Kid Flash was shocked. "He can talk?" Superboy clenched his fists.

"Yes,  _he_ can." He snapped.

There was a beat of awkward silence. "Not like I said 'it'." Kid Flash quietly defended himself.

"Hey, you can't blame him for being defensive about being called a 'he'." The four teens looked over to the side of the room where they saw Beyond resting against a wall. "You'd be a little touchy on that subject too if you were called nothing but 'clone', 'weapon', and 'experiment' every day."

Aqualad and Robin gave Kid Flash a look. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Guess I didn't think about that." Superboy's fists relaxed a bit, and Aqualad looked over at Beyond thankfully.

"The genomorphs taught you both. Telepathically." Aqualad ventured, hoping to move the conversation along.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I- I know the names of things." Superboy told them, Beyond nodding in affirmation as he walked over.

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in our minds. But no, I-  _we_ \- have not seen them." Superboy admitted.

Aqualad nodded. "And do you know what you are, who you are?" Both Beyond and Superboy stood up straight at this question, reciting the answer like it had been ingrained in their mind- which it probably had been.

"We are the Superboy and Batman Beyond, genomorphs, clones made from the DNA of the Superman and the Batman. Created to replace them should they perish, to destroy them should they turn from the light." Robin and Kid Flash exchanged shocked and slightly scared looks, but Aqualad kept eye contact with Superboy.

"To be like Superman, like Batman, is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman and Batman, you deserve lives of your own. Away from those suits, away from your pods, away from Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy yelled while Beyond looked conflicted.

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said gently. "We can show you the sun." Kid Flash interrupted him.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight. But, we can show you the moon." He offered.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman. To Batman." Aqualad promised. Superboy and Beyond shared a look of hope.

"No," Desmond called as he walked in, and they boys' faces fell. "They can't." The five boys looked at the door where they saw Desomd, Guardian, and another scientist walk in. "They'll be otherwise occupied." Desmond turned to the other scientist. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass." Robin said. "The Batcave's already gonna be crowded enough." He smiled at Beyond.

Desmond continued like Robin didn't even speak. "And get the weapons back in their pods!"

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash called.

Guardian put his hands on Superboy and Beyond's shoulders, and Superboy looked back to Aqualad.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded, and the boys shrugged Guardian's hands off. 

"Don't start thinking now." Desmond walked by and the G-Gnome on his shoulder hopped onto Superboy's. Its horns started glowing red, and Superboy's face went blank.

"See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now take the other weapon with you and get back to your pods!" Superboy mechanically grabbed Beyond's arm and turned, pushing him fowards and started walking out of the room. The door slid shut behind them, and Desmond looked to the other scientist, nodding to tell her to begin.

Mechanical arms with pointed tips extended from the bottom of the sidekicks' pods, before jabbing fowards and shocking the boys, making them scream. Liquid began filling the small tubes connected to the arms, and the large water-filled spheres at the bottom of the pods.

Desmond smiled, then turned towards Guardian. "Where's Dubbilex? Ooh!" He jumped a bit in surprise as the genomorph walked out of the shadows. "Lurking, as usual. Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material."

Out in the hallway, Superboy was half-dragging Beyond back to their pods. "We can't let Desmond hurt them!" Beyond shouted, trying to free his arm from Superboy's grip.

" _Superboy_ ," Aqualad's voice whispered in his ear, sounding like Aqualad was in pain. " _You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person, the choice is yours. But ask yourself; what would Superman do?_ " Superboy stopped walking, halting Beyond mid-sentence. Superboy's eyes narrowed and Beyond looked at him in confusion.

Back in the room, everyobe inside looked towards the door as they heard a large crash and a loud squeaking noise. Desmond's eyes widened as he saw Superboy standing in the doorway, lifting the large metal door in the air. Beyond stood behind him, stance ready for a fight. The disconnection of the door overloaded some of the circuitry in the room, causing the power to be drained from the boys' pods. 

Superboy threw the door to the side, strutting into the room. Desmond, Guardian, and the scientist all started towards him, Desmond shouting "I told you to get back to your-" Superboy kmocked everyone out of the way, throwing them to the sides of the room. Beyond ran to the control panel, starting to deactivate the pods completely. Superboy glared at Desmond. "Don't give me orders." 

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked as Superboy came up to them. Superboy narrowed his eyes in concentration for a minute, then relaxed.

"Huh," He said. "I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin, who had been working to unlock his restraints, finally opened them and dropped to the ground. "Agh, finally!" He groaned, rubbing his wrists. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash looked at his friend. "That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" At that moment, Beyond managed to shut down the pods, releasing Kid Flash and Aqualad. 

"Help Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth." Robin told Superboy.

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled.

"Save it, we need to get moving if We wanna get out of here anytime soon." Beyond called from the console. As soon as Superboy and Robin got them free, the five boys started running.

"You, you'll never get out of here!" Desmond called. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin stopped, grabbing a batarang from his belt and throwing it back into the room. "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as the batarangs hit the containers filled with Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad's DNA- blowing them and the pods to smithereens and starting a huge fire.

Desmond rose from the ground shakily and turned towards the door. A G-Gnome hopped up on his shoulder. "Activate every genomorph in Cadmus."

The boys ran through the hallways, going as fast as they could (with the exception of Kid Flash who was trying to run just fast enough to stay near his friends. "We are still fourty-two levels below ground." Aqualad informed everyone. "But if we can make the elevator..." The group was stopped by several large genomorphs standing in their way. They turned to see if there was another way to go, only to see the hallway covered in glowing red capsules with more genomorphs crawling out of them. Superboy growled, jumping up and attacking one of the large G-Gnomes in front of them. The rest of the boys jumped out of the way, hopping over them or sliding under them. The group turned back to see Superboy violently fighting the genomorph; punching it into the wall so hard it looked like the wall was starting to crumble.

"Superboy!" Beyond barked. "The goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves alive!"

"You want escape?!" Superboy roared. He grabbed a large genomorph's arm and threw it at the other genomorphs, knocking them all down and clearing the way.

Aqualad pried the door of the elevator open, showing the long distance they had to climb. Kid Flash jumped to a small ledge inside the wall, and Robin shot a grappling hook up while Beyond activated the rockets in his suit's shoes. Superboy grabbed Aqualad and jumped up, mimicking the pose Superman used when he flew. He jumped, getting them both pretty high up before a look of horror crossed his face as they started to fall.

"I- I'm falling." He almost whispered as they started descending. Beyond flew up, grunting as he caught both boys. he hovered around level 15, where Robin and Kid Flash were, unable to go any higher because of the weight."Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know." Kid Flash called. "But it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

"Uh, thank you." Superboy said awkwardly.

"Guys, this'll have to be our stop." Robin motioned to the decending elevator. Beyond nodded and deposited Aqualad and Superboy on the small ledge in front of the doors into the level, the boys then knocking in the doors. The five of them jumped into the hallway, just barely missing being hit by the elevator car.

More Genomorphs swarmed them, so the boys took off into a side hallway.  _"Turn left brother."_ A voice called in Superboy's mind as they came upon an intersection. Superboy hesitated before shouting the direction to the other boyS, Beyond echoing him. He heard the voice again, telling him to go right, and again he relayed the direction to his friends, leading them to a dead end with nothing but a vent.

"What?" Beyond looked at the wall in confusuion. "But..."

"Great directions guys. You trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash shouted.

"No. I, I don't understand." Superboy was confused. Why lead them here?

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin smiled at the vent. "Aqualad, lift me up." Aqualad did so, helping Robin reach the screws on the vent cover before he tossed it aside. "Everybody in!" He shouted, climbing in, Aqualad behind him followed by Kid Flash and Beyond, then finally Superboy. They began slowly making their way through the ventilation system.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash complained.

"Shh." Superboy quieted him. "Listen."

"There are motion sensors in the vents. Did you deactivate them when you first came into the building?" Beyond looked at Robin.

"No. But there's an opening over there. C'mon, hurry!" Robin yelled, breaking a nearby vent cover and hopping out. He saw a terminal in the wall nearby, right next to a staircase. "Bingo." He smiled. As the others climbed down, he went to work typing. 

Kid Flash ran over to him once he got down. " You hack the motion sensors?"

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin affirmed.

"Sweet."

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin warned.

"But I've finally got room to move!" Kid Flash exclaimed, pulling down his goggles and bursting through the door, running up the staircase at super-speed. As he ran, he knocked oncoming Genomorphs out of the way, clearing a path for the others as they ran up.

"More behind us!" Robin yelled back at Superboy and Beyond, who stopped to see the oncoming Genomorphs. Superboy grunted and stomped down, breaking the staircase. One genomorph jumped at them, but Beyond kicked it away.

Kid Flash ran up and out of the stairwell, only to find the mechanical door in front of him sliding shut. "Oh crud." He slammed into the door, knocking himself backwards. 

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said as the rest of them caught up. 

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash snipped.

Superboy and Aqualad moved to the door, trying to pry it open. Robin tried to break into the system, but it wasn't working. "I can't hack this fast enough."

Beyond kicked in a nearby door as large genomorphs started down the hallway. "Let's go!" He yelled as the boys followed him through, only to be cornered by more genomorphs and Guardian. They all drew their weapons, ready to fight. 

The horns on each genomorph began to glow red, and the boys all sank down in unconsciousness. A second later, Dubbilex walked over to them. "Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brothers Superboy and Beyond should make up their own minds."

Beyond and Superboy's eyes flew open, and they turned towards Dubbilex. Superboy spoke for them both. "It was you."

"Yes brother." Dubbilex replied. "I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger..."

"And guided us." Beyond finished. "Why?"

"Because you are our hope. The genomorph heroes. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."

The G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumped off, and Guardian shook his head like he was clearing his mind. "What's going on?" The other boys slowly started to wake, staring in confusion at Beyond, Superboy, and Dubbilex. 

"What is your choice brothers?"

Superboy looked at Beyond, who nodded. "I choose... freedom."

"Feels like fog lifting." Guardian muttered, rubbing his head.

"Guardian?" Aqualad ventured.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He said, standing straighter.

"I think not." Desmond's voice called out from behind the large group, the Genomorphs parting to reveal him standing right behind them. "Project Blockbuster" he started, holding up a vial filled with light blue liquid, "will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He downed the contents of the vial, throwing down the glass and starting to shudder. Guardian backed up, standing in front of the group of teens. Desmond started convulsing, throwing himself to the ground. He began to grow; his jacket ripping to shreds, his voice becoming more animalistic, his skin ripping and peeling away to give way to grey and red skin not unlike that of a G-Gnome. he stood and roared as the transformaction completed, staring down at at everyone with a terrifying smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun! 
> 
> I feel like this is a good place to stop for now. If I get enough comments/kudos I might be motivated to update early again c:
> 
> Also, I've noticed something. I'm loving Aqualad more and more as I rewatch the series. Alternatively, I'm liking Kid Flash a lot less as I write him. Hmm.


	3. Fireworks (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is on! Can the boys defeat Desmond and finally get Beyond and Superboy free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday update!!! Little late in the day but still! I'm v proud of myself for sticking with this story. IDK how far into the series I'll go, but at least the next couple of episodes definitely.
> 
> Also? I have like 6 days of school left. Hallelujah.
> 
> One last thing; this chapter is supremely text-heavy. Like, way more so than the last two. Freaking fight scenes man.

The now-mutated Desmond- _Blockbuster-_ stared at the group, relishing the horror-filled look in their eyes.

"Everyone back!" Guardian shouted, spreading his arms out in front of the boys in a protective manner. He then charged Blockbuster, but was quickly backhanded into a wall. With a shout, he collided with the hard metal and was knocked unconscious. Superboy growled and charged Blockbuster next, jumping up to punch him in the jaw. The hit landed, but was quickly retaliated with a right hook to Superboy's cheek that knocked him down. Superboy quickly recovered, delivering three quick blows to Blockbuster's face before being knocked back, then punched to the other side of the hallway when he tried to rush forward again. Once he recovered from that, Superboy went to charge Blockbuster again, jumping up and preparing to try to pound him from above, but he was met halfway by Blockbuster jumping up to counter him- knocking them both to the floor above.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said, shooting a grappling hook up through the hole and grabbing Kid Flash to pull up with him. 

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he and Robin were whisked up. Beyond shook his head and activated his rocket boots again, grabbing Aqualad to carry him up.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said flatly as Beyond flew them up.

As the two landed, they were met with the sight of Superboy being knocked back at them after being punched back by Blockbuster. Kid Flash and Robin jumped back out of the way, leaving Beyond and Aqualad to get hit with the full force of Superboy's body slamming into them. With a grunt from Aqualad and a cut off shout from Beyond, the three were thrown back several feet. Robin and Kid Flash ran to see if they were all okay and helped them up. Blockbuster roared in challenge, then ran at them.

They boys all charged to meet him; Kid Flash sped ahead and slid under Blockbuster, just barely missing getting crushed by his fist. Superboy and Aqualad teamed up to slam their fists into Blockbuster's face simultaneously, knocking him back over Kid Flash who was bent over so as to trip him easier.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He boasted. Then, Robin and Beyond both jumped up and over Kid Flash, whipping razor-sharp batarangs at Blockbuster while he was still on the ground. As Blockbuster turned over to try and get up, Superboy stood over him, enraging the monster and causing him to leap up and tackle Superboy into one of the support pillars. He reached back to punch Superboy, but his arm was caught by a whip of water from Aqualad, who then used it to propel himself foot-first into Blockbuster's face. The water left his arm, re-forming into a mace that Aqualad tried to slam down, but the weapon was caught in Blockbuster's palm. He threw Aqualad to the side, where the teen landed hard on his back with a cry of pain. Blockbuster then took Superboy and threw him into another pillar, causing him to cry out before falling to the ground. 

Kid Flash ran over and just as Aqualad rolled out of the way to avoid being stomped on, jumped up and latched on to Blockbuster's fist. But the effort was turned on him when he was simply thrown into Aqualad who had jumped up to try and attack Blockbuster again. Kid Flash landed on the floor, and Aqualad into a pillar, where Blockbuster quickly charged fowards and knocked Aqualad all the way through to the next pillar over. The second floor started to shake, and pieces of the support structure started to fall to the ground. Beyond and Robin looked at each other, twin looks of comprehension on their faces.

"Do you think-?"  

"Of course!"

Robin pulled up a holographic spec of the remainjng suppourt structure. "KF, get over here!" While Superboy and Aqualad continued to fight the monster, Robin highlighted several points of weakness in the structure. "Got it?"

"Got it." Beyond and Kid Flash echoed, each running off. Kid Flash ran over to Blockbuster to distract him from Aqualad and Superboy, punching him and ripping the ripped skin that was left of Desmond's human form off his face. "Got your nose!" He taunted, making Blockbuster roar and give chase.

"Supetboy, Aqualad!" Robin yelled, getting the boys' attention to show them the plan. As he explained, Kid Flash ran around getting Blockbuster to knock down pillars while Betyond placed explosive batarangs on others. Superboy and Aqualad joined them after direction from Robin, while the boy wonder himself drew a large "x" in chalk on the ground. Aqualad sprayed water on the floor, allowing Kid Flash to slide across the room and wait for Blockbuster to get in positoon for Superboy to jump down from above to knock the monster on his back into the large pool of water. Kid Flash jumped away as Aqualad electrified the water, shocking Blockbuster badly. Beyond ran over, yelling "Move!" to get the others out of the way; the explosives he set beginning to detonate.

Pillars exploded into rubble, causing the building to crash and crumble down around them. Blockbuster roared as a large ceiling slab landed on top of him. Superboy grabbed Beyond and Kid Flash, shielding them from the rubble with his body as Aqualad did the same for Robin. After the building finished falling and the debris settled, Superboy punched his way out, moving the large blocks of stone and concrete out of the way. Everyone rose, their uniforms torn almost to shreds and breathing heavily.

"We...did it." Aqualad gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Was there...ever any doubt?" Robin smiled, turning to high-five Kid Flash, before immediately regretting in and holding his side as he hissed in pain- Kid Flash mirroring him.

Beyond stretched and cracked his back. "I cannot believe...we're still alive...after that." He put his hand on Superboy's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks for the cover." Superboy nodded, then turned, walking towards where he saw Blockbuster trapped under a giant stone slab, unconscious. Beyond joined him, staring at the man who had held the two of them captive for so long. He wasn't quite able to figure out how to feel. And Superboy wasn't much better. There was relief of course, and gratitude to the boys who had helped them, but also a sense of confusion and slight fear; just an overwhelming sort of "now what?" kind of feeling that left them lost.

"Hey, look." Kid Flash called from behind them, breaking the boys from their thoughts as they turned towards him. "The moon." He said, pointing upwards to the sky. As the looked up, Superboy's eyes wide Ed and Beyond's jaw dropped in wonder. The images from the G-Gnomes did the real thing absolutely no justice. Beyond laughed breathlessly, placing his hand back on Superboy's shoulder.

"The moon. Can you believe it?" His voice almost trembled. Superboy nodded, unable to find words for what he wanted to say. Then, a figure came into view, flying down in front of the moon and slowing to land in front of them. Superboy's eyes narrowed in confusion, then in awed realization as he saw clearly who it was.

"Oh," Kid Flash stated conversationally. "And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" other heroes came into view as well; Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, and Zatara. Aqualad turned to see other heroes land to their left; Captian Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and one of the Green Lanterbs. The other Lantern was lowering a platform filled with the non-flight-capable heroes- Black Canary, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Batman. As Batman walked forward to join Superman in front of the group of teens, he was joined by Flash who had run in from the side. 

A tense silence filled the air as the heroEd stared the small group down. Finally, Superboy and Beyond stepped foward; Superboy lifting the torn part of his suit up to reveal the large red "S" on his chest, and Beyond doing similar with the large red Bat symbol on his. Superman's eyes widened while Batman stayed impassive, but then Superman turned closed-off and nearly glared at Superboy, causing the boy's face to fall. Beyond, who hadn't let go of Superboy's shoulder yet, squeezed it in reassurance and sent a glare worthy of Batman himself to the blue-clad hero.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked, presumably addressing both boys.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'." Kid Flash stage whispered.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy snapped. "And he's Batman's." He motioned to Beyond, who gave a sarcastic wave. All the heroes present looked at one another in equal parts shock and exasperated "of course this would happen to these two".

Batman's mouth twitched downwards slightly. "Start talking."

One extremely long and detailed explanation later, and most of the league left with Blockbuster in custody, leaving the sidekicks with the mentors and a few other heroes who straggled behind. Superboy stared in the direction of Superman, who was conversing with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter noticed and touched Superman's arm, motioning towards the boy. as Superman turned, Superboy looked away in embarrassment, then back with curiosity and slight hope. Superman seemed to steel himself, then walked over to stand in front of Superboy. "We'll uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that 'Blockbuster' creature squared away." The man of steel quickly turned and flew off, leaving a crestfallen Superboy behind.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman's low voice caused the group to turn. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted. Batman gave a side-glare to him then continued.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justicd League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Aqualad said. "But we will."

Aquaman stared at his mentoree. "Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aqualad straightened up. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-" Flash started but was interrupted by Kid Flash.

"The five of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us" Robin appealed to his mentor. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked harshly. "It's simple." 

"Get on board, or get out of the way." Beyond finished for him, standing straighter himself. The five boys stood together, defiant.

Batman glared down at them, but the boys just met his stare. "We'll discuss this later. For now, we need to get you five checked over, your injuries treated. Robin, with me." He turned to the other mentors. Bring them to the Harbor at eight." The other heroes nodded.

"And Superboy and I? What do we do? Are you going to be like Superman and just act like I don't exist?" Beyond snapped, and Batman turned back towards them. 

"You will go to the Hall of Justicd with Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. Your injuries will be treated, and the Manhunter will do a mental scan to make sure Cadmus has no hold on you." He spoke in a clipped tone that clearly said that he was done with the conversation, but Beyond pressed on, stepping closer to Batman.

"So that's a 'yes' to my second question, isn't it. Nice to know the hero who I'm supposed to become is such a grade-A asshole." He growled.

"Beyond, enough!" Robin shouted, grabbing Beyond's arm, pulling him back. "Just do as he says, please?" He lowered his voice, meaning only for Beyond to hear. "I'll talk with him, but you have to work with me in this. Give him a reason to trust you." Beyond glared at Batman again and sighed. 

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few headcannons of mine:
> 
> 1) Connor's eyes are very expressive. Since he's so new to the world, he has very little control over his facial expressions and pretty much wears his heart on his sleeve.
> 
> 2) This is kind of backed up fro the show: Terry is a very tactile, touchy-feely person. Like, this boy craves physical touch. 
> 
> Not a headcannon, just a personal thought about the story; Terry is fucking sassy and snarky and sarcastic as hell, and Batman gets enough of that from Dick so he doesn't quite know how to react to this loud-mouthed (supposed) clobe of his. His wariness and paranoia is somewhat justified, but so is Terry's annoyance I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Liked it? Hated it? Want more? Leave a comment and a kudos and tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, wanna hit me up with headcannons or suggestions? Feel free to leave a comment or [shoot me an ask on my tumblr!](http://ghostvibes.co.vu/ask)


End file.
